


Seven Devils (In My Heart)

by slytherinintj13



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon Universe, F/F, F/M, Grishaverse Big Bang 2019, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinintj13/pseuds/slytherinintj13
Summary: Kaz, Inej, Jesper, Wylan, and Nina hadn't seen each other for years after they broke into the Ice Court, retrieved Kuwei Yul-Bo, fought to get Inej back, and drove Pekka Rollins out of business. They never spoke about what happened--not to anyone--and they never planned on it. The truth was, even though they had told each other they would stay in contact with one another, they had long since forgotten about the promises they’d made to one another when their emotions were running high after everything that happened. It isn’t until Inej catches word of unrest in Ravka that she returns to Kerch, where she plans to inform Nina of the new development, that the group, at least some of it, is together again. While Inej had planned on leaving again as soon as she’d spoken to Nina, her plans change once she catches wind of a new threat here, in Ketterdam. With danger surrounding the group, they are drawn back together, and while facing this new obstacle, hidden feelings come to light and many truths are revealed.
Relationships: Dunyasha Lazareva/Kuwei Yul-Bo, Genya Safin/Zoya Nazylensky/David Kostyk, Jesper Fahey/Wylan Van Eck, Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26
Collections: Grishaverse Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I am really excited about this event, and I can't wait to check out the other works in this collection as well as the art and edits people made on Tumblr! Next, I want to give a huge shoutout to my beta reader, @infinite-cats on Tumblr, for helping me with this fic! The title is from "Seven Devils" by Florence + The Machine. Without further adieu, enjoy the story!

**Kaz**

It was a dreary day in Ketterdam--more dreary than normal, anyways--and Kaz Brekker stood in his office on the top floor of the Slat, looking out the window, towards the harbor. It was something he did frequently, staring at the ships. He liked to document which goods were coming into the city, which were moving out, and who was responsible for the exchange of goods. Kaz had learned how to identify ships by their sails and match them to a merchant a long time ago, and it always proved useful when deciding which goods were worth stealing and which to leave be. 

With a groan of frustration, Kaz resigned himself to the fact that it was too foggy to get a good look at any of the ships. Then, he walked back over to his desk and sat down to relieve the pain in his knee, which was always worse when the weather was humid like this. 

His eyes drifted away from the parchment before him and back to the window, and a small part of him hoped that one day, when he was looking out at the ships, he would see _hers_ ; that she would come back to him. He didn’t know exactly what he had felt for In--no, _the Wraith_ , he chided himself--disrupting his own train of thought. He only missed the Wraith, he told himself. He missed having eyes and ears around Ketterdam and an assassin he could trust. That was all. Nothing more, nothing less.

He shook his head, dispelling all thoughts of his former colleague from his mind, and when he finally tore his eyes away from the window, he looked down at the large stacks of paperwork on his desk, grabbed a quill, and began to scribble words onto the parchment. There was work to be done, and he would just have to make do with the fact that he no longer had the same level of surveillance he once had, just as he had done for the past few years.

**Inej**

Inej danced through the crowded streets of Ahmrat Jen, the capital city of Shu Han, unnoticed by those around her. Normally, she used the rooftops to move through cities, but the yurts in Shu Han made that difficult, so she resigned herself to the streets. She headed north, towards Ravka, and as she wove in and out of throngs of people and walked along hidden trails, she felt a pang of nostalgia. It reminded her of her life in Ketterdam, when she worked for Kaz Brekker. Now, she worked for no one. Then why did she still hear Kaz’s voice whispering instructions, meticulous and concise, whenever she closed her eyes? It felt like she hadn’t been able to get away from him--not really--and it infuriated her. It wasn’t that she hated him, it was more complicated than that. Even though she was miles away from Kerch, she still thought of him; no matter how far she traveled, she remembered him, and she hated it because she had promised herself she would give up this lifestyle. The kind where she snuck around, hidden in the shadows, using a knife to get what she wanted. She had wanted to be rid of this way of life so badly, but how could she be when Kaz was constantly invading her mind?

She no longer observed cities for their money, and she no longer had to murder anyone because they were a threat to a power-hungry boy; her goals were much better, at least in her opinion, than Kaz’s. But that didn’t change the fact that her methods were the same. She used the skills she had learned in Ketterdam to help women and children escape abusive homes. She used them to punish those who helped themselves to the pleasures of another’s body when it wasn’t theirs to enjoy, scoundrels who deserved no mercy but still escaped the authorities. Yes, she thought to herself, what she did with her skills now was much better than what she had done for Kaz. But it bothered her that her mind always connected the skills to her time with Kaz; it made it so much harder to move on and justify her actions. They might be for the greater good, but murder was still murder, and she wondered if she could ever forgive herself and the man who encouraged her to explore this part of herself. 

Inej blamed Kaz for what she had become. She’d done it in Ketterdam, and she still did now. It was much easier than facing the truth, but her time away from him had proved what she didn’t want to admit: part of her craved this lifestyle. Not the killing, but the adrenaline rush, the feeling of purpose it gave her. She’d been able to give it all up for a period of time. She traveled the world, explored the sea, and reconnected with her Suli beliefs, but after a while, she fell back into old patterns. And Kaz was no longer around to blame. She shook the thoughts from her mind and pulled herself back to the present. She looked at the watch on her wrist, and when she saw the time, she quickened her pace; she had a lunch to attend. 

**Kuwei**

Inej walked through the door of the modest cafe he had chosen as a meeting place, and the corners of his mouth quirked up, the way they always did when he was right about something. “I see you received my message,” he said, arching an eyebrow as Inej took the seat across from him. “I take it you’re intrigued?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t,” she replied. 

“Good,” Kuwei smirked. Inej stared at him, undoubtedly waiting for an explanation, as he pretended to look over the menu. 

Inej arched an eyebrow, fully aware that he wasn’t actually planning to order anything. When she’d had enough of his games, she said “Enough stalling; tell me what you know.”

“So impatient,” Kuwei chided, clicking his tongue. “But fine, I’ll tell you.” Inej nodded, ready for him to begin. 

“I’ve caught wind of unrest in Ravka,” he started. “There is talk of a Sun Summoner going up against the Darkling. Grisha were already ostracized before they began to fight their own kind, but now that there is conflict amongst themselves, many people see it as an opportunity to destroy the Grisha once and for all. People hunt them down; if they’re lucky, they’ll kill them. If not, they’ll hand them over to the Darkling.”

“What do Ravkan politics have to do with me?” Inej asked, crossing her arms defensively. 

“They might just be Ravkan politics now, but if the rumors are true, the Darkling plans to spread his influence to other countries. Some people have faith in the Sun Summoner, but most are preparing for a reign of darkness. The people near the northern border of Shu Han are already moving south, and it’s safe to assume many Fjerdans are moving west. At some point, these supposed Ravkan politics are going to affect all of us, and, though I don’t say it often--or ever, for that matter--you are one of the few people I care about. You and the other Ravens who--”

“Crows,” corrected Inej.

“Fine, _Crows_ ,” scowled Kuwei, “who helped saved my life,” he said flippantly with a wave of his hand. 

“That isn’t caring about someone,” Inej replied. “That’s just feeling like you owe them--us--a debt.”

“You would know,” Kuwei smirked. His smirk was different than Kaz’s smirk, Inej noticed. His was more playful and mischievous. It held a certain level of innocence she’d never seen in any of Kaz’s words or actions. Sometimes she wondered if he had ever even had it or if he was born with the knowledge of how cruel the world could be. “But back to the topic at hand,” Kuwei said, dragging Inej from her thoughts. “The unrest in Ravka is already starting to spread, and it won’t be long before we are affected. Long story short, I’m planning to leave, and I think you should, too.”

“Where do you suggest I go?” Inej asked, deciding to amuse him. 

Kuwei gave her a pointed look. “Back to Ketterdam, of course,” he said, as though it were obvious. 

“Very funny, Kuwei,” Inej scoffed. “Why would I go back there? There’s nothing for me there,” she said, willing her voice not to waver. 

“If I’m not mistaken, there’s a Grisha there you care about. It would be a real shame if she were to suffer just because you couldn’t work up the courage to go back there.”

“I’m not scared.”

“Try telling that to your face. You look terrified.”

Inej glared at him; if looks could kill, he would be dead on the floor. Much to her annoyance, he didn’t seem the least bit perturbed. If anything, he looked amused. “So, where are you planning to go?” Inej asked after she finally accepted that he wasn’t going to crack under her gaze. Kuwei didn’t answer, opting to give her a knowing look. No, thought Inej. It wasn’t possible. 

Inej was about to ask him again, more firmly this time, but it was as if Kuwei were reading her thoughts, for he replied before she had the chance. “I’m going to Ketterdam. In fact, I was hoping you could give me a ride.”

**Inej**

Of course he wanted a ride. Of fucking course. She’d been a fool to think he’d only requested to meet to give her information. Nothing in this world came free; she knew that better than most. Perhaps she’d been caught up in the notion of reuniting with a friend--albeit not a particularly close one, but a friend nonetheless--that she had forgotten that she would have to give something in return. He’d already given her the information he’d promised, meaning he’d held up his end of the deal, and if Inej walked away, she’d be burning a bridge she’d rather keep intact. This manipulation wasn’t cruel, but it was entirely self-serving on Kuwei’s part. Kaz would have been proud. 

Inej mulled her options over in her mind for a moment before answering, but she knew she was only delaying the inevitable because if she said it out loud, it would be real. 

Then, as all things do, the moment passed. She looked up at Kuwei, who had a knowing look in his yellow-gold eyes that made Inej want to gouge them out, and gave the tiniest of nods. 

“I’ll do it,” she said. 

Kuwei smiled widely, showing his shiny teeth for the first time since the meeting had started. “Excellent,” he said, and Inej had the sinking feeling that this was only the beginning of her troubles. “So,” Kuwei asked lightly, “when do we leave?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Nina**

Nina sat in a plush velvet armchair, eating fresh strawberries out of the bowl she had placed on her vanity, when she heard a small tapping sound from the window. She turned to the sound and startled a little when there, right outside her window of the House of the White Rose, where she had resumed working after the Ice Court Heist, was the familiar face of Inej Ghafa. After recovering from the initial shock of seeing her friend, Nina scrambled to the window to let Inej in, but by the time she got there, Inej had already jimmied the lock open with one of her blades. _Go figure_ , she thought, bemused. She walked back to her chair and sat, turning to face Inej, who had slid in through the narrow space created by the open window. 

As she took in Inej’s appearance, she noticed subtle differences: the scars lining her arms had faded into thin white lines, barely noticeable against her tanned skin. Her slender build was still muscular, but it was also fuller, as though she were eating properly. Even the way she carried herself was different; there was more confidence and peace there, but she was still fully aware of her surroundings and the threats posed at any given time. Overall, she looked healthy, and as glad as Nina was to see her, she had to wonder why she would return when she was clearly thriving outside of Ketterdam.

“What are you doing here?” she asked softly, a part of her still registering the situation. 

“I came to see you,” Inej replied, and Nina’s lips parted in surprise. She wanted to believe there wasn’t more to the story, but the wary look in the Suli girl’s eyes told her otherwise, so she waited for Inej to continue. “And to warn you,” Inej adds solemnly. “I’ve heard there is a lot of civil unrest in Ravka, caused by a battle between the Darkling and the Sun Summoner. I don’t know how much of what I heard is true, but the people who live along the northern border of Shu Han are already moving south, away from Ravka. There are rumors of Grisha being recruited to join the fight, and others are killed. I believe the Ravkan war has yet to reach Kerch, but it won’t be long before it does, and when that time comes, it won’t be safe for you.”

Nina stood and paced, her mind reeling. If what Inej said was true--and she believed it was--then Nina needed to start making plans to ensure her safety. If possible, she would stay in Ketterdam, but if not, she would need to find a way to travel west, to Novyi Zem.

“Where did you get this information?” Nina asked, sitting back down. Pacing to collect one’s thoughts was truly overrated, she decided. 

“Strangely enough, Kuwei told me,” Inej replied.

“The same Kuwei we broke out of the Ice Court?” Nina exclaimed in surprise.

“That’s the one,” Inej said, the corners of her mouth quirking up slightly.

“I thought he was staying at the Little Palace? Last I heard, he was using an alias or something,” Nina said skeptically.

“Yes, he went by Nhaban,” Inej confirmed. 

“So how did you come into contact with him?” Nina demanded. 

“He reached out to me, asking to meet and claiming he had information.”

“So you went to the Little Palace?” Nina said, disbelieving. 

“No,” Inej shook her head. “We met up at a small restaurant in Shu Han.”

“How did he get there? I heard the Little Palace is pretty strict with their security. Why would they let someone so valuable leave?”

“I don’t know,” Inej shrugged. “Maybe he snuck out and they didn’t notice amidst all the activity regarding their own problems.” That seemed unlikely, and they both knew it, but Nina chose not to address the matter, at least not right now. For now, she wanted to catch up with her best friend before she had to start planning how she was going to survive yet another Grisha war.

**Kaz**

He made his way out of the Slat onto the street, scowling as his cane thumped against the cobblestone. The day was a disaster. First, he found out that Jesper had gambled away enough money and drank enough whiskey to get himself kicked out of yet another bar, even though he said he would stop. When Kaz went to see him--and reprimand him, of course--he was greeted by the sight of Jesper and Wylan making out on a sofa in a manner which suggested they weren’t stopping anytime soon. After that, he returned to the Slat and had to break up several fights amongst the Dregs. By the time he finally made it up the stairs and to his office, it was time for the meeting he had scheduled weeks ago. Minutes ticked by, and Kaz waited. He filled out paperwork, passing the time until she showed up, but when nearly an hour had passed, he’d had enough. _I guess I’ll go to her then_ , he thought. Grumpily, he rose from his seat, descended the many flights of stairs in the Slat, and made his way out the door. He had a Heartrender to see.

As he made his way through the House of the White Rose, he heard snippets of conversation coming from the direction of Nina’s room. That was odd; she wasn’t supposed to have any clients for the rest of the day. He’d made sure of it when he scheduled this. He got closer, and the voices quieted slightly. They could probably hear his cane hit the ground. They knew Dirtyhands, the Bastard of the Barrel, was here to see them, which was something that made most people tremor in fear. It was suspicious, especially for Nina, who had never seemed to fear him. At least not in the way most people did. 

He reached for the doorknob and heard shuffling and hushed whispers on the other side of the door, and he knew whoever Nina was seeing was either hiding or fleeing, and if his Heartrender was having secret meetings behind his back, conspiring against him, he was going to catch her in the act. 

“Zenik!” he exclaimed, barging into the room dramatically, flinging the door open. “I know you--” he started, only to fall silent at the sight before him. There, halfway out the window, was Inej Ghafa. 

He stood in the doorway silently for a moment, gaping. She was here. After all this time, years of wondering where she was and what she was doing but never knowing, she was here. “Inej?” he asked in his gravelly, rasping voice. She turned around and climbed back into the room, surrendering herself to the fact that she’d been caught and there was no point in escaping now. Her feet hit the floor soundlessly, just as they always had, and after she closed the window, she turned to look at him. Of course he knew what she looked like--how could anyone forget? Still, that didn’t make it any less startling to look into her warm brown eyes. There was something different about them. They still shone brightly and were dotted with flecks of gold around the iris, but they looked different somehow. Better didn’t seem like the right word, but it also made perfect sense. After considering for a minute, Kaz placed the look in her eyes: happiness. 

It startled him, seeing her so happy. It made his heart race; he was glad she’d taken the chance for a better life when it presented itself, but at the same time, he felt a sinking sadness. This was proof that she didn’t need him--no, he’d always known that--it was that she didn’t want him. It’s why she hadn’t come back or written. It’s why she tried to climb out the window when she heard him coming. She didn’t want him, and what made it worse was that she was clearly doing better without him. It was reflected in her every move, as though her goodness was radiating off of her. And he was tainting it. 

“Kaz?” Inej asked, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Ghafa,” he replied, willing himself to remain detached and distant. Something flashed in her eyes, maybe hurt, and Kaz almost felt bad. Almost. If it weren’t for the difficulties her absence had caused, he would have. But as it were, she’d left, and it had been hard without her. And, regrettably, it wasn’t just because he needed to find a suitable replacement for the Wraith. “What are you doing here?” he snapped. 

“I’m here on business,” she replied vaguely. She’d tensed up after he snapped, and now the tension between them was nearly palpable. It was as though they were strangers, speaking to each other while standing on opposite ends of the docks, several boat’s lengths between them. Just another thing he’d fucked up, thought Kaz. 

“What business?” he asked, using the city’s unofficial greeting when addressing clients and colleagues. 

“Grisha business,” she said and shot Nina a knowing look. Nina nodded, signaling it was okay for Inej to go on. “There is,” she paused, choosing her words carefully, “unrest in Ravka,” she finished. “The people speak of a Sun Summoner, they say she will challenge the Darkling.”

“What of it?” kaz asked. If it wasn’t going to affect his business, he need not concern himself with it. 

“They’re searching for Grisha again, Brekker!” Nina interjected somewhat frantically. “They may not have reached Kerch yet, but it won’t be long. “When they come, they will find me, and I’ll either be shipped off to join the fighting or killed!”

Kaz paused for a moment, considering. He certainly couldn’t have Nina shipped off somewhere or killed; she was an important part of his operations. Finally, he said “They won’t come for you if you’re already dead.” 

“No--” Nina started.

At the same time, Inej said “You can’t be serious!”

Kaz held up a gloved hand to quiet the two of them. “I never said Nina was actually going to be dead. Everyone just needs to think she’s dead.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaz**

Kaz returned to the Slat, Inej following from the rooftops. When he walked through the threshold, he was surprised to see Kuwei Yul-Bo among his fellow dregs. His presence raised many questions, but that was a problem for another time. Right now, he had to deal with Inej. He climbed the stairs to his office, where he knew Inej would be waiting for him. She was always faster than him, especially when she didn’t have to deal with the crowds of people cluttering the streets. 

He reached the office, and where he’d expected to see Inej perched on his desk, there was nothing but stacks of parchment. Then, he heard a rapping sound coming from the window, and he looked over to see Inej waiting outside. Until that moment, he’d forgotten, but now it all came rushing back. After she left, he’d changed all the locks in the Slat, along with the security codes of the safes in his possession and the entry code for some of his establishments. He couldn’t risk her sharing his secrets with anyone. It had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he wanted to get rid of all things that reminded him of her. Absolutely nothing at all. 

He walked over to the window and opened it before stepping back while she climbed in. He shut the window behind her and locked it down, and after a moment of consideration, he pulled the curtains shut, too. This was a private meeting and they had a lot to discuss. Besides, one never knew who was lurking in the shadows. 

“So,” he said, walking to his chair and taking a seat behind his desk. “What else do you know?” he asked, opting to skip the formalities and get straight to the point. 

Inej furrowed her brows and took a seat on the edge of his desk. “Nothing,” she said.

“Then why are you here?” Kaz demanded. 

“I already told you, I came to--”

“No,” Kaz cut her off. “I meant, why are you here, in the Slat? I saw you following me from the rooftops on the way back from the House of the White Rose.”

“I,” she began, looking down at her lap. “I don’t know. I guess I just wanted to see how you’re doing.”

“How I’m doing?” he repeated slowly. “You disappear for years, and you want to know how the fuck I’m doing?” he said quietly, acid dripping from his words. To Inej, that was worse than yelling in anger. It meant he was going to push her away, and if that happened, she wouldn’t have a chance to get through to him again. Not after so long apart. 

“Yes,” she replied, refusing to lose her nerve because of Kaz’s anger. She knew him, and he was not worth her anger. He wouldn’t make her feel guilty for taking the chance at a new life that he, of all people, had given it to her. 

“Well,” he replied, “What do you want to know?”

“Everything… I want to know everything.”

**Jesper**

“Kaz!” Jesper yelled, barging into the Slat. “Kaz, get down here!” Jesper quickly scanned the room for the dark-haired gang leader, but there was no sign of him. There was; however, something quite noticeable: a pair of bright golden eyes--a look more commonly found in Shu Han--staring right at him. It only took him a moment to recover from his surprise, and he quickly registered that Kuwei Yul-Bo was back in town. Before he had the chance to confront him, he heard the unmistakable thumping of Kaz’s cane getting closer. 

“Jesper,” Kaz called from the landing halfway down the stairs. Jesper turned to Kaz, prepared to launch into an angry rant about why he wasn’t informed of Kuwei’s presence beforehand, but his anger and frustration were quickly forgotten when he saw a figure leaning against the railing beside Kaz. 

“Inej?” Jesper whispered, his mind reeling. It couldn’t be--Inej had left years ago--and yet, there she was. No one else could slip in and out of people’s lives as easily as they did buildings in Ketterdam. Besides, no one else would ever stand so close to Kaz willingly.

Inej had a serene smile on her face, and before he knew it, Jesper was smiling too. He saw Inej begin to descend from the landing, so he waded through the crowd and raced over to the bottom of the stairwell to greet her. When he had only just reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned to face Inej, who was still a few stairs from the ground. The second he turned, Inej jumped, skipping the rest of the stairs, into his arms. He spun her around before setting her down, smiling all the while. 

“Inej, it’s so nice to see you!” Jesper gushed. “How are you? What are you doing here? When did you get back? How long are you staying?” He asked, bombarding her with questions, excited by her return. 

“Hey, slow down!” Inej replied with a chuckle. It was nice to see her friend and his curiosity was understandable, but it was a lot for her to take in.

“Sorry!” Jesper said bashfully. He took a half step back from Inej, which she appreciated, and in typical Jesper fashion, he began to fidget, wringing his hands together, tapping his foot, and swaying from side to side. 

“So…” Jesper trailed off, attempting to fill the silence that had settled between them. “How are you, really?”

Inej was about to say she was fine--it had become an automatic response whenever someone asked how she was--but she stopped herself. During her time away from Ketterdam, she had really worked on answering honestly. After all, the lies that seemed to be woven throughout the city’s damp streets were part of the reason she left. After a moment of consideration, Inej took a deep breath and said “I’m a little overwhelmed, but I’m also happy to see you. I really missed you guys.” As she said it, she realized she had missed them more than she initially thought she did. Jesper’s quirky outfits, like that awful lime green button-down, his terrible puns and brutal honesty, his strong sense of loyalty, and his friendship overall. 

“I missed you too,” Jesper said quietly, eyes trained on the floor. Inej gave him a bright smile, which he quickly returned.

“So,” she said, looking around. “Where’s Wylan?” Somehow, Jesper’s smile brightened even more at the mention of his lover, and he was quick to reply.

“He’ll be here soon, he just had to finish the calculations for--” he started, but Kaz cut him off before he could say more.

“He’s working on a project,” Kaz said from the landing, reminding both Jesper and Inej of his presence. He shot Jesper a harsh glare, telling him to keep quiet. Inej had been gone for a long time; she was no longer privy to that kind of information. At least not yet. 

“Yeah,” Jesper said in an attempt to salvage the pleasant conversation from before Kaz interrupted. “That. But it doesn’t matter, he’ll be here any minute.”

Then, as if on cue, Wylan appeared next to Jesper. 

“Hey,” said to the taller man before he noticed Inej. “Hey!” he repeated, this time to Inej. He pulled her into a quick hug before returning to Jesper’s side and lacing their fingers together. Jesper began to rub small circles on the back of Wylan’s hand with his thumb - something they did often. It gave Jesper something to do with his hands, which calmed him, and it reminded Wylan that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Hey,” Inej said softly. She and Wylan hadn’t spent much time together, and consequently, they weren’t very close, but she still cared for him and considered him a friend. Also, Jesper liked him, which counted for something in her book. 

Suddenly, the group was interrupted by the sound of Kaz clearing his throat more loudly than was necessary. “I hate to break this up,” he said, not sounding the least bit remorseful. “But I came down here for a reason, and you all have work to do,” he said, raising his eyebrows knowingly. The small group gathered at the foot of the stairwell took a few steps back as Kaz made his way down the last few stairs, his cane thumping with each step.

“Actually,” Jesper said, stepping forward to address Kaz. “I needed to talk to you about something. In private.”

Kaz looked at him seriously, and Jesper knew he was telling him they would talk later. Right now, he was busy. Jesper nodded and walked over to the bar, Wylan in tow. “I’ll be here when you’re ready, boss,” the Zemeni called over his shoulder. Kaz rolled his eyes at the name, having had this conversation many times already. It was clear Jesper’s nickname wasn’t going anywhere, and both of them knew it was created for the sole purpose of annoying Kaz.

Turning back to the bar, Jesper took a seat and said “One of Ketterdam’s finest, please.” 

“You know Kaz has a rule against day drinking,” the bartender said sternly. “You also know there is no such thing as ‘Ketterdam’s finest.’”

“Yeah, I know. I just like to order water in increasingly ridiculous ways,” he replied, grinning. The bartender rolled his eyes and turned to get his drink. He was about to say something to Wylan, but he saw the redhead’s attention was elsewhere. Specifically, it was on someone standing across the room: Kuwei. Somehow, Jesper had forgotten Kuwei was here. It was probably because he’d been caught up in his reunion with Inej, he figured. No matter the reason, he was reminded of Kuwei’s presence now, which raised many questions. He wanted answers now, but he saw Kaz making his way across the room toward the other man, and he decided that for once, he was going to keep his mouth shut. He’d let the boss man handle this one. He only hoped Kuwei’s return didn’t foreshadow anything half as bad as he felt it did. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaz**

Kaz approached Kuwei slowly, aware of the attention Kuwei’s presence was drawing. They’d have to go to his office to speak; it was less conspicuous and wouldn’t draw much attention from outsiders, which was of utmost importance to Kaz. In Ketterdam, the wrong kind of attention was the difference between life and death. Especially for people like him. 

“Come with me,” Kaz said to Kuwei, glancing around the room to see if anything was amiss. “We need to talk. Now,” he ordered, leading Kuwei up the stairs towards his office. 

When they reached the top of the stairs and went into Kaz’s office, Kaz locked the door and sat Kuwei down in one of the chairs in front of his desk before taking a seat in his own chair. Kuwei began to pick up the different trinkets on Kaz’s desk, examining them carefully as an excuse not to make eye contact with the man across from him. It was a tactic Kaz had seen many times before; in fact, it was why he placed worthless items on his desk in the first place. It helped him gauge how the person he was meeting with felt about him, which was always good information to know when questioning or negotiating with someone. He let Kuwei look around for a few moments; however, he quickly grew bored of the stall tactics. 

“Enough,” he said, lifting his cane to swat Kuwei’s hand away from an old clock he’d stolen from a fine woodworking shop in the swankier parts of the city. “Why are you here?” he questioned, getting straight to the point.

“As I’m sure you know, the Ravkan war is spreading,” Kuwei said.

“Yes, I am aware. I meant why did you come  _ here _ .”

“I have nowhere else to go,” he shrugged. 

Kaz nodded. “So you thought you’d come here because you know a few people,” he paused. “Then what? Did you think we’d offer you protection?”

“You protect the other Grisha, the Corporalki. Why not me?” 

“She provides service in return for protection,” Kaz clarified. “And I don’t know how much longer she’ll be safe here.”

“I can provide services, too,” Kuwei argued. 

“Maybe, but if they don’t outweigh the cost of protecting you, then it is pointless.”

“I’ll make them worth it,” Kuwei said.

“How?” Kaz questioned.

Kuwei saw where this conversation was going, and he knew this was his last chance at getting Kaz to help him. He was getting desperate. “Please,” he begged. “You know I have no family to turn to for help. I can do things in exchange for my protection. Anything you need. Just help me. Please.”

Kaz smirked. That is exactly what he’d been waiting to hear. After a moment of silence he used to pretend he was thinking the offer over, he relented. “Fine,” he said. “But you’ll need to find your own place to stay. I’m not running a bed and breakfast, and I certainly won’t risk word getting out that I’m keeping a Grisha--one with the ability to make  _ jurda parem _ , nonetheless--under this roof. Understood?”

“Yes,” Kuwei nodded, standing. “I understand perfectly,” he said before leaving the room. Kaz had a feeling things were about to get particularly chaotic in Ketterdam, and he had to be ready. If having an Inferni on his side was an option, he would take the risk. He just hoped Kuwei knew what he was getting into. 

**Kuwei**

After his meeting with Kaz, Kuwei left the Slat to wander the streets of Ketterdam and search for a place to stay. He’d briefly considered seeking refuge at the House of the White Rose, but he knew he’d be of no value to them. Unlike Nina’s skills, his powers did nothing to soothe the mind, and he wasn’t comfortable with the other kind of work that happened there. Deep in thought, he continued to walk, delving deeper into the winding streets of the city as he went. He passed many pleasure houses, casinos, and drug dens before the shops started to gradually become nicer, which excited him, for he’d never seen luxury items traded so casually. He walked by every cafe, textile shop, and jewelry store he could find, taking pleasure in the fine products he could see through the windows. In fact, he enjoyed window-shopping so much that he paid no attention to where he was going, and it wasn’t until the streets began to look grimy once again that he realized he had no idea where he was. 

He looked around, trying to figure out how to return to the Slat, when he heard whispering coming from the other end of the alley. He groaned internally; unless he wanted to go back the way he came, he needed to go towards the voices. Despite every bone in his body telling him this was a bad idea, Kuwei steeled himself and began to walk down the alley. He did his best to look confident, knowing it would deter some of the city’s weaker criminals from attacking him, but as he got closer to the voices in the dark and the whispers turned to hushed tones of conversation, it became increasingly more difficult to maintain his facade of certainty and confidence. He quickened his pace, for he was almost at the end of the alley, where he would be able to turn and leave the whispers and darkness behind. Slowly, he allowed himself to smile and feel relief, certain the city was just making him paranoid. He was so focused on his route he’d stopped paying attention to his surroundings, which is why he didn’t notice that the voices had fallen silent. It was too quiet. He turned right, towards the lighter and more crowded main streets, and it took everything in him not to break into a sprint, which would most certainly draw attention. If that happened, this whole endeavor would be for naught because Kaz would tear him apart, string him up outside the Slat, and put him on display for all the Dregs to see. Even though his fear of Kaz was very real, he couldn’t resist a small chuckle at the visual of Kaz hanging anything the way one would hang holiday lights, even if it was a person. He was nearly at the main street, and the shadows seemed to fall away the closer he got. But just as he was about to step out of the shadows cast by the buildings in the alleyway, his world went dark. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kuwei**

Kuwei came to slowly, his head fuzzy and pouding. It was only when he tried to move but found his himself bound to a chair that his grogginess seemed to dissipate, his mind overtaken by fear. Suddenly, he was very much awake. He was awake, and he was panicking. Looking around, he saw a room similar to what he imagined Kaz’s office would look like if he was a merchant instead of a gang leader. There was a large desk before him, and an empty chair next to him. A large safe sat in the corner, and a plush velvet sofa was pushed against the wall beneath an intricate painting of the ships docked at Ketterdam’s harbour. His eyes darted around nervously, searching for anything that could tell him where he was or how he could get out, but the room had no windows, and the only way out was through the door. Not that he could even get there, with him being bound to a chair and all. As he looked around, he continued to struggle with his bindings, attempting to get loose. 

“I wouldn’t bother if I were you,” someone said, entering the room. Kuwei stilled and turned to see who had come to join him, but whoever it was wore an intricate mask, concealing their face. They wore loose clothes, making it difficult to identify any telling physical features, and the platform shoes on their feet were Ketterdam’s current obsession--for people of all genders--so that didn’t help him at all. After taking them in, there was an awkward moment of silence, which was ended when Kuwei resumed his struggle with the ropes. The person released an audible groan and traipsed around the desk, took a seat behind it, and began to tap their nails against the surface. At first, this did nothing but annoy Kuwei, but then he started listening. The taps weren’t random, they were a code: morse code. 

He counted out the taps:  _ short, short short. Long. Long, long long. Short, long, long, short _ . The first word was stop. His heart raced as the tapping continued in even, methodical beats: l _ ong, long. Long, long long. Short, short, short, long. Short, short. Long, short. Long, long, short _ . Moving. He groaned at that, slumping his head forward and falling still; it was clear he wasn’t going to be able to loosen or undo the ropes. He looked back up when the tapping stopped, and he stared at the masked figure. 

“Who are you?” he demanded, summoning his courage. The person stared at him for a moment before answering. 

“Who am I?” they asked in a bored, weary voice. “I am a nobody, just another person left scarred by the chaos in the world. I am collateral damage of other people’s fights, and I have decided it’s finally time to change that.” 

Before Kuwei had the chance to answer, another masked figure entered the room. With a sigh, the newcomer said “Enough with the dramatics, Zoya,  _ please _ .”

Scowling, the first person--who Kuwei now knew was named Zoya--shifted her focus from Kuwei to the other masked person and said “What is the point of wearing a mask if you’re just going to reveal our identities,  _ Genya! _ ” and ripped her mask off. She slammed it down on the desk harshly, and Genya slid hers off gracefully with a chuckle. Now that their masks were off, Kuwei finally had the chance to see what they looked like so he could tell Kaz whenever he got out of here. 

The first woman, Zoya, had wavy raven hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, stopping just short of the small of her back. Her skin was a flawless golden-brown, and her startling sapphire eyes pierced Kuwei’s gaze, prompting him to look away nervously. The other woman, Genya, was just as beautiful. She had fiery auburn hair and golden amber eyes, which shone brightly against her alabaster skin. Her beauty was startling, moreso once Kuwei saw the scars across her face. They were horrific, but she wore them like armour, and somehow she made them look natural. Even if she didn’t know it, she looked like a badass, and the silent courage radiating off of her was scarier to Kuwei than Zoya’s resting bitch face or death glare--both of which were pretty scary.

While Kuwei had been observing his captors, he’d zoned out and failed to notice their conversation. He was only pulled back to the present when Zoya cleared her throat rather loudly, drawing Kuwei’s attention to the pointed look on her face. The longer he started into her piercing blue eyes, the more nervous he became. Eventually, the weight of her gaze, accompanied by the silence surrounding them--was too much for Kuwei. 

“Why am I here? What do you want from me?” Kuwei asked, eyes darting back and forth between Zoya and Genya. 

“To be honest, we don’t want anything from you,” Genya said casually. 

“Then why am I here?” Kuwei asked again. 

“Because,” the redhead continued. “We need the people you’re associated with, and you were the easiest target.”

“So, what? I’m the bait or something?” Kuwei replied skeptically. 

“Exactly,” Zoya nodded. “It’s not like we could go after Dirtyhands himself, so we needed to take something he values in order to lure him here.”

Her reply made Kuwei burst into a fit of laughter. “You really think that the Bastard of the Barrel, Dirtyhands himself,  _ Kaz Brekker _ will risk any of his ‘precious resources’ on me?” he chuckled. “If so, then you two are officially the dumbest people in Ketterdam. Everyone--and I mean  _ everyone _ \--knows Kaz Brekker wouldn’t waste a single cent on anyone who isn’t Inej, Nina, Jesper, or Wylan.” 

Genya and Zoya locked eyes for a moment before both women began to smirk. It was only then that Kuwei realized exactly what he’d done. Not only had he revealed who was of value to Kaz, he’d also told his captors that he was of no value to them. That made him disposable. 

“Well, you’ve been most helpful,” Genya said, moving toward the exit. She must have noticed the fear in Kuwei’s eyes because then she said “Don’t worry. We won’t kill you yet; we have to make sure your information is good first. If it isn’t… well, you might end up wishing you were dead,” she said coldly before walking out of the room, Zoya right behind her. 

**Kaz**

After his talk with Kuwei, Kaz returned to the top floor of the Slat. When he entered his office, he was met with the sight of an athletic, pale, and freckled redhead propped on his desk, swinging her legs carelessly as she sharpened a blade. Once, the sight of anyone other than Inej in his office would have perturbed him, but that was a long time ago. Since then, he had acquired a new spy, someone whose skill and dedication rivaled that of Inej herself: Dunyasha Lazareva. 

Kaz had learned of Dunyasha through Inej, as they had once fought. At the time Inej had won, and Dunyasha was presumed dead. But Dunyasha was the White Blade. She once said that her work--as well as Inej’s--was death, and it was holy. She was described as a merciless queen, carved of ivory and amber. She’d trained at Ahmrat Jen, and Inej believed the Ravkan assassin to be her shadow, sent by the Saints to deliver retribution for all the bad things she’d done. It was foolish to think that the Ravkans didn’t have some kind of backup plan or Healers at the ready in case anything happened to their precious White Blade. As it were, Dunyasha had survived the fall from the Church of Barter all those years ago, and now she worked for none other than Kaz himself. 

“So, where’s he staying?” Kaz asked, referring to Kuwei, who he’d had Dunyasha follow from the rooftops. He had to keep tabs on his… assets. Dunyasha’s face twisted into a look of disappointment.

“Your boy’s a fool; he never even found a place to stay,” she replied as Kaz began to pace.

“He is not ‘my boy’ and you know it. We could use him,” Kaz scowled. “If he never found a place to stay, then why the hell are you here? You should still be tailing him.”

“He was taken.” Kaz spun on his heel to face her. 

“Are you telling me you  _ lost _ him?” Kaz gritted out.

“Oh, not at all,” Dunyasha replied lightly. “Who do you think I am? Your old  _ Wraith _ ?”

Kaz opened his mouth to speak, but before he had the chance to say anything, Inej burst into the room, sweat on her brow and a set of lockpicks in her hand. Kaz groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose with two gloved fingers. This was about to get messy. 

Inej stopped short a mere two steps into the room. Her eyes were glued on the redhead perched on Kaz’s desk, who was now smirking. 

“ _ You _ ,” Inej said, her voice dripping with acid. 

“Yes, me,” Dunyasha replied smugly. “Problem?”

“Problem?” Inej repeated harshly. “Are you serious right now? Of course there is--” she started, only to be cut off by Kaz.

“Inej,” he said sternly, leveling her with a glare. Once Inej stopped speaking, he turned to Dunyasha. “Retrieve the boy,” he ordered. “After you have him, bring him straight to me. I have a thing or two to say to that fool,” he finished, sending Dunyasha off with a nod. Dunyasha slid off of the desk, put her newly-sharpened knife away, and made her way to the window. Just before she left, she shot Inej a gloating smirk. Then, fast as the wind and even more silent, she was gone. 

Slowly, Kaz turned to Inej, who was fuming. “Her? I mean, I knew you would find a new spy, but why did it have to be her?” Inej asked coldly. 

“Why does it matter?” Kaz replied.

“She is my shadow! The personification of every bad thing I’ve ever done! By choosing her, you are choosing me again. Only now, it’s a version of me without my moral code, without the same concerns as me, or any of the other things that make me who I am!” Inej explained, frustrated. 

“Again,” Kaz started, “I ask you: why does it matter? I needed someone to get the job done, and she was the perfect candidate. She’s fast, quiet, and despite her loose-cannon tendencies, she knows how to follow orders. And, most importantly, she was here.” He paused, and Inej tried not to flinch at his words, even though they cut her with an edge sharper than that of her sharpest blade. 

“It matters because it hurts!” Inej snapped. “I thought there was something between us, some kind of understanding, and then you had to go and replace me with someone who represents all the parts of myself that I  _ loathe _ . It’s like you chose her over me, and worst of all, you aren’t even struggling with it!”

“You’re wrong,” Kaz snapped, cutting her off mid-rant. “You don’t think it was hard for me to find a new spy? You don’t think I struggled with the fact that the only suitable replacement for you was someone you told me you feared and didn’t trust? Because I did. I struggled. But years have passed, and I’ve moved on. The word doesn’t stop turning just because your life is turned upside down. I learned that when I was young, and once, you knew that too.”

“Well, maybe it should,” Inej replied softly. Kaz looked at her curiously. “Maybe, even the people who have done some terrible things-- people like us--deserve a moment where the world stops turning. A moment to choose what they want and to do their best to get it.”

“What a beautiful world that would be,” Kaz mused. “Alas, it is but a fantasy. I know you’re hurt, but I still have a gang to run, so unless you plan to be of use around here, I suggest you get the hell out.”

Inej glared at him, hiding her pain as best she could. Revealing her emotions to Kaz was a mistake, one she wasn’t going to make again. After a moment of heavy silence, Inej walked out the door, leaving Kaz alone in his office with his only his thoughts to accompany him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kuwei**

There was no telling how much time had passed since Genya and Zoya had left him alone and tied up, but to Kuwei, it felt like hours. Despite what he’d said to them, he’d held on to a sliver of hope that maybe Kaz actually would rescue him. Now, that hope was fading, replaced by fear and regret. Maybe he never should have come back to Ketterdam. With a deep sigh, he began to struggle against the ropes once more, as he had been doing since the two women left. By now, his wrists were bruised and bloody, but he couldn’t stop fighting. If he did, he’d be forced to think about his situation, and with his quick mind, that would get dark, fast. 

Just when he thought he might pass out from exertion, the painting was knocked from the wall so hard it landed on the ground in front of the couch rather than on it. The  _ thud _ of the frame hitting the floor startled Kuwei from his stupor, and once again he was alert. He looked at the wall where the painting once hung, and he saw that it its place was a narrow tunnel. Briefly, he wondered if anyone in Ketterdam bought paintings for their beauty or if they only served to hide passageways here. He saw a flash of red hair inside the tunnel, and he thought maybe Genya and Zoya had come back to kill him. His panic increased as a person emerged from the tunnel, but once they were fully in the room, his fear subsided. Yes, the person before him was a redheaded woman, but this was not Genya. This lady wore white from head to toe - how her clothes were still clean after climbing through that tunnel, Kuwei had no idea - and she had blades with ivory encrusted gold strapped to most parts of her body. Freckles dotted her face, and her amber eyes shone brightly. She was beautiful. 

“So you’re the one all this fuss is about,” the woman said playfully, looking him up and down. A light blush dusted Kuwei’s cheeks, and he looked down so she wouldn’t see. “Oh, don’t worry,” she laughed, raising Kuwei’s chin with one of her blades. “Don’t be shy; I’m not here to hurt you.” 

“Um, well, the, uh…” Kuwei said and raised his eyebrows, looking at the knife doubtfully.

“Are you worried about this?” the woman teased, waving the knife in front of his face. Kuwei nodded. “Don’t be; it’s not for you. Well, it’s kind of for you, but not in that way,” she chuckled, slicing the ropes binding Kuwei to the chair so fast Kuwei almost missed it. She put the blade back in its sheath. “See, that wasn’t so bad!” she exclaimed. 

“Thank you,” Kuwei muttered softly, rubbing his aching wrists to relieve the pain. 

“Just following orders,” she winked. “Now let’s go!” she said, yanking Kuwei up from the chair. 

“Wait!” he said before she could drag him any further. “Whose orders are you following? Who are you?” he asked, worried this was another attempt to kidnap him. 

“I am here for Brekker,” she replied, and Kuwei exhaled in relief. Maybe his hope of Kaz rescuing him wasn’t so foolish after all. “As for me,” the woman continued, “I am Dunyasha Lazareva, the White Blade and Kaz’s new spy. Now, can we go?” she urged impatiently. Kuwei nodded, allowing himself to be dragged across the room and shoved into the tunnel by Dunyasha, blushing all the while. 

They began to crawl, Dunyasha leading the way through the tunnel. Eventually, the walls turned from rocky soil to clean steel. Vents lined the walls of this new area, and Kuwei thought they must be getting close to the end. He was too busy peeking through the vents to notice Dunyasha had stopped, and he bumped into her with a groan. Dunyasha shushed him and pointed to one of the vents on the right side of the tunnel. Kuwei looked and say three figures huddled together. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that two of the people were none other than Genya and Zoya. He didn’t recognize the third person, but he could tell that they had a male figure and that his dark hair stood out against his pale skin and purple  _ kefta _ . He listened closely, and he could hear them speaking in low tones. 

“ _ He is going to come, and when he does, I want him to stay far away from me! _ ” Zoya said.

“And you really think  _ appeasement _ is the best way to do that!” criticized Genya. 

“What other choice do we have?” Zoya shot back. 

“So we leave all the citizens of Kerch vulnerable to the Darkling? Once he arrives, he will see what people have created here, their comradery, and he will seek to destroy it!” retorted Genya. 

“ _ That is not our problem! _ We have to stay alive until the Sun Summoner comes; we need her. Without her, there is no hope for us,” Zoya argued. 

“That is time we do not have,” said the man with the purple  _ kefta _ , speaking for the first time. 

“Then what can we do, David?” Genya asked. 

“I do not know,” the man--David--replied. “But one thing is for certain: if we do not stop the rise of the Darkling, we are doomed, and so are the people here.”

Kuwei looked away from the vent, and he noticed Dunyasha was several feet in front of him; she must have started crawling again while he was listening to the conversation. He started crawling again with a renewed vigor; he had to get this information to Kaz, he had to warn him. The Darkling was not someone to be messed with, no matter how dangerous you are. 

**Kaz**

Kaz was pacing in his office when Dunyasha barged in, Kuwei in tow. “Ah, good, you’re back,” Kaz said, stopping to face them. “Dunyasha, I have something I need you to check up on, and I have quite a few things to say to  _ you _ ,” he said pointedly at Kuwei. “First--”

“Wait!” Dunyasha cut him off. Kaz glared at her, about to reprimand her, but the look on her face made him stop short. 

“What is it?” he asked.

“When we were leaving the building, we overheard something important. A group of Grisha were talking about the impending arrival of Ravkan ships. It sounded like the people coming here won’t be content to take any Grisha they can find and go; they will want to destroy this place. They all follow the Darkling, and the gangs here, especially this one, have a comradery that he will never achieve. He will be jealous, and he will destroy it all.”

“How long do we have before the Darkling gets here?”

“I’m not sure, but I don’t think it will be long. Luckily, he probably will send a few ships to scout the place before he actually gets here, and they will be the ones rounding up Grisha. That gives up time to plan and prepare for his arrival.”

“I see,” Kaz nodded. “It seems we will need to accelerate our schedule regarding the Grisha. As for the Darkling, he is not my problem. At least for now, anyways. For the time being, we must focus on the matter at hand: killing Nina and Kuwei.” Kuwei turned to Kaz, his eyes wide with fear. “Not literally,” Kaz said with a roll of his eyes. “Now get out. I have some planning to do.” he said. Dunyasha and Kuwei left, and Kaz sat down at his desk, his scheming face gracing his features. 

**Wylan**

Wylan followed Jesper as he raced up the stairs to Kaz’s office, the sharpshooter’s long legs making it difficult for Wylan to keep up. By the time Wylan reached the top, Jesper was already opening the office door. 

“Kaz, my man, my dude, guess what!” Jesper said once Wylan joined him in Kaz’s office. Kaz arched an eyebrow, unimpressed.

“I think what he means to say, Mr. Brekker, sir, is that we have a plan,” Wylan cut in before Jesper could grate on Kaz’s nerves any more. 

“Wylan, I told you to stop calling me that,” Kaz said, looking to the curly-haired boy. Then, his eyes darted between the two and he asked “A plan for what?” Clearly he was remembering that time Jesper and Wylan came up with a plan to use water balloons against spies trying to get into the Slat. 

“A plan to fake Nina’s death!” Jesper answered enthusiastically. 

After a pause, Kaz said “Go on.”

“It’s pretty simple, Mr. … Kaz,” Wylan started. “We were thinking it could happen while she is working at the House of the White Rose. If we send a particularly difficult customer up there, they could get into a fight and she could get hurt. If we made a big enough deal about it, the idea of a staged assassin ‘accidentally’ hearing about her state and coming to Ketterdam to kill her wouldn’t be totally outlandish,” Wylan finished. 

“Enough people know that Nina is a Heartrender, so the idea of her being critically injured in a fight isn’t exactly plausible,” Kaz challenged. 

“We know,” Jesper added. “That’s why we picked out one particular person to be her fake customer. Someone who  _ could _ actually damage her if they wanted to.”

“Who?” 

“Kuwei Yul-Bo,” Wylan replied. 

“Absolutely not,” Kaz protested. 

“But he’s a Grisha, too! And with his ability to manipulate flame, he could burn the room enough to cover any evidence and make it seem real!” 

“This half-baked plan of yours is a disaster; we are not using it and that is final,” Kaz stated firmly. 

Just as Jesper and Wylan were about to leave, disappointed, Dunyasha entered the office. “Kaz, we have a problem,” she said. “The first Ravkan ships are here.”

Jesper and Wylan stopped by the door and turned around, both of them grinning. Perhaps Kaz was going to use their plan after all. 


End file.
